turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Houston (State)
If the US lost the Great War, how did they take land from the Confederacy? I would have thought it woulda been the other way around Baiter 22:16, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :Wait, this guy thought the US lost the Great War? That goes some ways toward explaining why this place sucked when we got here. Turtle Fan 04:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The US won the Great War. It lost the the War of Secession and the Second Mexican War. Raylan2 22:47, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Is Houston given back to the Republic of Texas after it secedes from the CSA? :Probably not. Too much blood and treasure went into making, keeping, and taking that place. TR 18:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Any idea where the capital of Houston was? :Daniel MacArthur and Irving Morrell sure spent a lot of time in Lubbock, but it was never identified as the capital. So I don't think we ever knew. TR 18:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::As the central hub of western Texas, it would make sense to place the seat of government in Lubbock. Amarillo is too far to the north, and El Paso is too far away from everything else anywhere in the Southwest, let alone western Texas. Jelay14 04:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::It would. As is often with the case, a quick word from HT would have resolved the whole thing. Given that it was a state willed into existance by the US government, maybe there wasn't a capital. TR 04:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Statewide collaborators have to operate from a base somewhere. Jelay14 04:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::True. Perhaps a de facto capital rather than a de jure one? TR 04:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Is that even legal? Jelay14 04:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::To paraphrase Senator Palpatine, the U.S. would make it legal. But I have no basis for saying this. TR 04:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It must have had a capital. It was a real state and everything! And even if it weren't, I can't think of any administrative subdivision containing more than one municipality that didn't have a seat of government/administration. Turtle Fan 04:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Pretty much. It even had opposition party members in Congress doing everything possible to detach the state from U.S. control, and the USA allowed this to happen. So if George Mahon (who by the way was the big political figure from Lubbock in the 20th century) was allowed to get away with bitching about how he should really be a Confederate, I think it's fair to say that the State of Houston had a real capital. And I think Lubbock was it. Jelay14 07:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I once took part in an interview series in one of the House office buildings; I want to say Canon. (When I say "took part," by the way, I mean "came along for the ride;" I did not interact with any members aside from allowing them their beloved glad-handing-with-every-stranger-in-sight greetings, didn't touch the equipment, didn't write any questions that were used on camera, and was generally about as useful as tits on a bull.) Anyway, the room we used was the George Mahon Room; I remembered him from TL-191. We were across the hall from the Henry Hyde Room; I remembered him from the Clinton impeachment hearings. Turtle Fan 10:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) As an aside, I would say Lubbock could be the capital of the state of "Boring." I've traveled through that part of Texas (being from Austin), and words can't describe how boring that whole area is. Jelay14 04:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Fictional states This, Dakota (technically)--any other fictional US states? TR 22:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC)